Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dehumidifying device for dehumidifying the air, and a dehumidifying module for use in the dehumidifying device.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3150077 (hereinafter, called as Patent Document 1) discloses a dehumidifying device for dehumidifying compressed air which causes a braking force in a railway vehicle. In Patent Document 1, the air compressed by an air compression unit is cooled by an after-cooler. After the compressed air is cooled, the compressed air is dehumidified by the dehumidifying device, and the compressed air after the dehumidification is stored in a compressed air tank.
FIG. 3 of Patent Document 1 discloses a columnar dehumidifying device. The size (length and diameter) of the dehumidifying device is determined to meet required dehumidification performance. If there is a change in the required dehumidification performance for the dehumidifying device, a designer has to redesign the dehumidifying device. This means that a variety of the dehumidification performance required for a dehumidifying device results in an increase in types of dehumidifying devices. Consequently, a manufacturer has to put a lot of efforts for production control of dehumidifying devices.
If the maximum dehumidification performance among the requirements for dehumidifying devices is given to all the types of dehumidifying devices, there may be a decrease in the efforts for the production control of dehumidifying devices. In this case, however, the dehumidifying devices may be oversized unnecessarily.
An object of the present invention is to provide techniques for easily changing a design of a dehumidifying device so as to meet dehumidification performance requirement from a user using the dehumidifying device.